fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takiara Chuteaurraux
Takiara Chuteaurraux '(タキアラ・チェテアウッラウ ''Takiara Cheteaurrau) is the current and 2nd Guild Master of the Siren Feather Guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and is also known as the '''Ice Silver Crystal (氷雪の銀水晶 Hyōsetsu no Ginsuishō). As the Siren Feather Guild' master, she is also the master of one of the Five Great Guilds, representing the water element. Appearance Takiara Chuteaurraux is a slender woman, seemingly in her thirties. She has long, blue hair that reaches her ankles. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins on the side of her head. The hairpins are shaped like S's. She has blue eyes that are keen. Takiara wears a blue opened cloak, with a white upturned collar, with golden details. She wears, on her neck, a white high neck frilled collar with a dark blue tie. She wears a baby blue corset that reveals her bosoms, which are larger than the average, without being extremely large. Underneath it, she dons a short blue skirt. Her Guild stamp is located on the right side of her cloak. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals. She also wears dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, which are not always visible because she wears very light green gloves. The nail polish represent her love for the blue color, associated with water. Personality Takiara is a stoic person, with no time to other's concerns. She has a strong sense of justice and pride, as well as her great beliefs in law and order. She is usually very apathetic to other people, looking at them with a serious face with little to no expression. She always shows herself serene and calm, with a cold and thoughful demeanour to others and to her personal concerns. In her Guild, Siren Feather, she is usually dscribed as a grand figure of authority, a person that follows the rules that were established and that was capable of killing her most beloved ones if ordered by the law. As the Master of her Guild, she has an aristocratic manner, revealing herself to be indifferent to other's problems (if not from the Guild), bordering in arrogance, sometimes. She believes that people, especially superiors, should not only be respected and devoted by their subordinates, but they should be reffered by their proper honorifics, as she complains when one doesn't refer to her as a superior. Magic and Abilities Magic LiquidForm.jpg|Takiara's Liquid Form WaterShockwave.jpg|Water Shockwave Formation (I) WaterShockwave2.JPG|Water Shockwave Formation (II) WaterTyphoon.jpg|Water Typhoon WaterDome.PNG|Water Dome Protection WaterBody.PNG|Body Hydrification WaterGun.png|Water Pressure Gun Water Magic Master: (水の魔法(ウォータマジック) Mizu no Mahō (Wōtā Majikku)) As the Guild Master of a strong Mage Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Takiara is a very competent and skilled Wizard. Her mastery of Water Magic, as well as some derivates of it, is one of the strongest, if not, the strongest in all of Earth Land. She has the ability to create, manipulate and control water freely, as well as shaping it in the most versatile ways, since water is a liquid with no exact shape. She can make it a blade, waves or even shields. She can also freeze water and boil water. Apparently, her body can turn into water easily, both evading attacks, or making her body completely liquid. One of the most unique features of her water techniques is that Takiara can make her water solid ithout being ice and manipulate any part of it (e.g. water shield with protusions). *'Water Form': Takiara can turn her entire body into a liquid that can move, enabling her from evading any attack. She can't, although, retake her human form until a period of a day has passed. *'Water Shockwave Formation': This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. The user can also control the direction the wave goes with hand movements. *'Water Typhoon':' '''This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. The technique has great destructive power. *'Water Dome Protection': Takiara creates a water sphere that quickly rotates, creating pressurized waves of water. The technique is able of breaking swords with the pressure, as well as evading powerful attacks. *'Body Hydrification': By liquefying the whole body at will, this technique makes it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. *'Water Pressure Gun': Takiara forms a finger gun and fires a droplet of water at the intended target with tremendous force from their index finger. 830px-Ice_dragon.png|Ice Dragon IcePrison.jpg|Ice Great Prison IceLocker.jpg|Ice Locker IceSpikes.JPG|Ice Spikes 'Ice Magic' '''Master': Not only is Takiara a water magic master, she can manipulate its state of matter into both solid and liquid forms. As a solid form, her water manipulation raises her attack power, making her enter the offensive. Since it is solid, ice does alot more damage, and, if shaped like needles, it can both imply damage and paralyze the enemy if it hits the nerves. She was seen using this technique once, in order to prepare a stronger attack. She is also able of creating ice attakcs from existing ice. Her skills in Ice Magic made her gain the title of Ice Silver Crystal (氷雪の銀水晶 Hyōsetsu no Ginsuishō). *'Ice Dragon': Takiara is capable of breathing an ice breath that she then morphs into a solid ice dragon that flies and chases the enemy. Its destructing power is big. *'Ice Great Prison': Takiara creates many ice pillars which encircle her and her enemy. At her command, these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Takiara infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of her enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. *'Ice Locker': A similar spell to Ur's Iced Shell, Takiara can freeze the enemy in a big body of ice, that can't be destroyed not melted by any spell. The only known way of removing the spell is by either Takiara undoing it or by killing her. *'Ice Spikes': Takiara's first manifested ice technique back when she was a child; she creates powerful spikes that, if they hit the enemy directly, it can kill they in one strike. *'Ice Clone': Takiara creates a clone of ice that can replace her position, as well as move. *'Ice Field': By releasing her cold magic power, she can fill the field with a small layer of ice. This is extremely strong, because she then gains control over the entire battlefield, casting spells from any location, as well as teleporting from any area where there is ice. Boil Magic Expert: Her less mastered t echnique is Boil Magic, which is still very feared among others. Even when she is still an expert at this technique, the power of the technique and her way of using it can surpass a mastery of another's magic. Boil Magic makes water boil and, as it comes to contact with the enemy, she can both burn them or to corrode other's techniques. *'Teleportation': Her teleportation tehnique consists of turning her self into vapour that can move in the air freely and reshape itself into her again. *'Boiling Mist': By using her Boil Magic, Takiara is able to fill the camp with mist, that can hide her appearance as well as her presence, disabling the enemy of locating her magic power. At any time, she can make the parts of the mist she wants to burn or corrode something. Abilities Immense Magic Power: Her magic energy and power is among one of the biggest of all times. She can expel a tremendous amount of energy that can even hurt a weak wizard. Some have said that it burns their skin like water or that makes the freeze like ice. The type of damage inflicted by her depends on her mood. Immense Speed: Her speed surpasses that of even some of the Ten Wizard Saints. She can overwhelm a mid-level wizard eqasily with her speed, having no trouble at catching up to a running enemy. Enhanced Endurance: Despite her absence from battle for several years, Takiara has demonstrated to be a very durable fighter, capable of sustaining even injuries that would, otherwise, lethal to weaker wizards. Her capability of keeping up with strong opponents with a broken leg are remarkable, as she was still able to overwhelm the enemy in speed. Master Strategist and Tactitian: As one of the most experienced fighters of all of Earth Land, Takiara gained knowledge about how to act in battle to score the highest results and to successfully comply with the missions and orders provided to her. One of her most rewarded skills is her capability to see the whole picture of the battle, by analyzing the enemy's abilities and patterns t estimate a certain result to the end of a fight. She is also a great tactician, having a perfect understanding of when to attack and how to correspond to her goals. During the war against Lucifer, she was the commander for the strategy, being the one choosing the moves and positions that the mages would take to win. It is rumored that she is the smartest Mage in all of Earth Land. Category:Guild Master Category:Mage